


你相信奇迹吗

by Dellasparrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow
Summary: 苏维埃不会忘记每一个英雄，那么他还记得自己么？
Kudos: 1





	你相信奇迹吗

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人第一视角  
> 12年左右苏熊生贺产物  
> 有部分灵感来源《癌症楼》

伊万•弗拉基米耶维奇走到这里是纯属无意的。他本来只是对着办公桌上那小山一样一摞又一摞的文件累了想出来散散步，然而当他走出克里姆林宫那高大的红色围墙之后便被今天明媚的阳光吸引了，脚步不知不觉往远处走去，等他回过神来的时候，已经穿过了好几座街心公园，脚步停留在陌生的街道上。穿过郁郁葱葱的树林，瓦西里升天大教堂色彩丰富的尖顶隐约可见，想来有不小的距离。

伊万当然不会选择打电话让司机同志来接他，虽然考虑到可以尽快回去继续处理那些重要文件的话这样运用一下小小的特权是完全在情理之中的，不过弗拉基米耶维奇同志既不想同那位有点神经质的乌克兰年轻人解释他为何会出现在此地，也不想被那位脸上带着雀斑的乡下青年用疑惑的眼神偷偷打量。看，他给那位冒失的小伙子避免了尴尬和辛苦，可是却没人知道。

索性在这里多走走吧，也算是体察一下莫斯科的群众情况，伊万这样做了决定，继续慢慢悠悠地沿着马路走下去。

街边有贩卖水果的摊位，红扑扑的苹果，黄橙橙的杏，甚至还有从欧洲运来的新鲜的李子，全都挤在一起，热热闹闹地吸引人的注意。往前走走，是一个书报亭，出售各种塑料橡皮、漂亮的铅笔、花花绿绿的信纸还有一些其他东西，伊万想起桌子上原本的那块橡皮似乎上周被夹在某个文件夹里被娜塔莉娅拿走了，便掏钱买了一块。居然要价四个卢布，真是不便宜，不过对于伊万这样的人来说还是承担得起的。

伊万将橡皮放进大衣的口袋里，继续往前走。成片的草皮中间出现一条可以拐弯的道路，伊万抬头看了看，是一家医院，准确说是住院部，草坪连着花园，能看到有些穿着病号服的人在其中散步和交谈。

国家是仁慈的，让这些病人可以在发达的城市中休养，让他们可以好好见识国家建设的成果。

这样想着，伊万沿着小路拐了过去，去看看医院如何接待各地来的病人也不错。

有工人正在浇灌草坪，皮管中喷洒出晶莹的水幕，在阳光下折射出美丽的彩虹七色。伊万看着手拿皮管的工人工作，想看看他是不是给每一片草坪都浇上了平均多的水分，是不是每片草坪上都挂着可以在阳光下闪着光芒的水珠。

一个声音打断了伊万的观察：  
“你相信奇迹吗，伊万？”

那声音沙哑、疲惫，像是在牛皮纸上打磨出来的，在这样明媚而温暖柔软的环境中显得相当突兀。伊万因为被打断了观察行为而有点不高兴，他回过身去，看到的是一名坐在长椅上的病患，看起来已经上了年纪，病痛消磨了他健壮的躯体只留给他一副高挺的骨架，过长的病号服穿在他身上简直像是一条带斑纹的麻布口袋。那张脸的脸色也不是很好，伊万猜他患的是肝病，只是那双盯着伊万看的眼睛看起来神采奕奕，如黑色的水晶玻璃般闪亮。

“请问，您刚才是在跟我说话吗？”

伊万歪头，记忆中他并不认识这样的人。

那人轻轻点点头，又很快摇了摇头，动作幅度都不大，伊万从他脏兮兮的衣领边缘看到了肿瘤的形状。

“你和我认识的一个人很像，不过你不是他，”那人说话的时候又摇了摇头，“他不管什么时候都会乐观地笑，你不是他。”

“那么我是什么样？”伊万忽然有点好奇。

“你的脸上满是阴霾，年轻人。虽然你也在笑，但是你的眼神中尽是疲惫和不信任。”那人站了起来，伊万才注意到他的腿行动不大方便。

那人没有再说什么，向伊万点点头便转身走了。伊万看着他一瘸一拐地走远，路上一个踉跄险些摔倒在地。有一个瞬间，伊万很想跑过去扶住他的肩膀，将对方的一条手臂架在自己的肩上搀着对方往前走，但他没有那么做。连他自己也不知道是为什么。

\-----------------------------------------------------

我的一生，曾见过那个人两次…或者三次。

第一次，是在战争刚刚爆发的时候，我瞒着妈妈偷偷从乡下跑了出来，靠着我亲爱的姐姐伊莲娜塞给我的一点钱进了城，本来是想趁着机会找份工，那年头，到处是迁移的人，在城市能挣到的钱比在乡下要多得多。

那是在我刚拿到第二个月的工钱的时候，揣着钱在城里转，看着那些高大的建筑物觉得新鲜。然后我遇到了那个人，在新兵登记处。当时他正在帮忙宣传，一副学生的打扮，干干净净的，浅亚麻色的头发有点卷，漂亮的紫色眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，英俊的相貌，大概在哪里都会受到姑娘们的欢迎。

他跑过来同我以及几个和我情况差不多一起打工的年轻人宣传，说当兵有多好，管吃管住还有津贴，而且到哪都受到百姓的欢迎，努努力打几次仗，等你回家乡的时候就是英雄了，哪个姑娘不喜欢你，哪个乡亲不尊敬你。

“现在是战争时期，有杆枪，保护你的亲人有什么不好？”

最后，我也不知怎么的，就和那几个年轻人一同报了名。当时我的脑袋里全是那个人讲出的各种条件，嘿，说不定真能成个英雄呢，再缴获德国鬼子点东西，那可比村里任何一个年轻人都风光啦。那样的话，磨坊的冬妮娅一定会对我刮目相看的，姑娘都喜欢勇敢的人不是么。

这之后很久，我都一直在后方，运送物资或者输送伤员，不要说上前线，连轰炸的飞机都没见过几次。从前线下来的老兵都说我的命实在好，要是就这么耗到战争结束，没断胳膊没折腿的，还能混个二等功，闪亮亮的奖章佩在胸前，风风光光地，多好。

可那时的我却不那么想呢，总觉得要上前线干他几个德国鬼子才算过瘾，这么闷在后头跟个送货的似的有什么意思，到时候仗都打完了，连敌人长什么样都还没见过，这说出去多没面子，等老了也没得可以和孙子们讲。难道让我说每天怎么送伤员么？

那个时候我经常会想，被那个学生模样的小伙子给骗了，什么打仗，什么英雄，离着我老远呢！

所以当听说有机会上前线支援的时候，我连想都没想就报名了，和我想法一样的人不在少数，我花了四包烟再加上不知道多少好话磨破了嘴皮子才总算让我的名字挤进了调离的名单。

两天后，我和一帮新兵上了同一辆火车，这次总算是让别人来运我了！

一路上我都很兴奋，就连那些让新兵们一惊一乍的袭击炮声对我来说也是前线召唤的号角般悦耳。而且之前运输兵的工作让我对受伤、尸体都不陌生，在那些倒下的同伴面前，我比其他人镇静得多，也因此多了一些生存的可能。在战场上只有两种人能活下去，疯子和极端冷静的人。

当一周之后，周围和我一同到来的那批新兵都不见了的时候，我开始有点迷惑了。我在这里做什么？每天从躲藏的地方钻出去，躲到死人堆里给那些落单的德国鬼子来一枪，然后溜过去把军牌当做战利品捡回来，直到有一天我也被一发子弹解决了，变成没人收的尸体，等着对方来捡…哦，对不起，我身上除了党员证没什么可以拿的了。这和我设想中的战斗差太远了，同甘共苦的伙伴在哪里？狡猾的敌人在哪里？攻克之后便是宣布胜利的高地又在哪里？这样日复一日的消磨，我害怕自己迟早要发疯。

又一批人从后方被送来了，那个人也在这批人中，被派来和我一组，这算是我们第二次见面，第一次正式认识。他告诉我他的名字是伊万•布拉金斯基，父名是弗拉基米耶维奇，不过我叫他伊万就可以了。和第一次见面一样，他还是一脸笑容，明亮的紫色眼睛随时向人传达希望的信心，仿佛没有什么能难倒他的。

当我向他抱怨我的迷惑与不耐烦情绪的时候，他总是带着温和的笑容给我讲前方的战斗打的是多么火热，我们的祖国是多么充满了信心，相信我们可以坚守住，不让敌人在我们的土地上再前进，要让他们明白来和我们为敌是多么错误的决定。

“中央决不允许斯大林格勒失守，那将给人们在心灵上带来多大的冲击啊，全世界的人们都在看着我们呢。别佳，不仅是为了你自己，你这是在为苏联战斗，明白吗？”他的目光闪亮、有神，仿佛明天就是胜利的日子。

伊万就是有这样的力量，不管你有多么低落，只要跟他聊上几句，你就会豁然开朗，觉得一切都是那么的美好。

忘记说了，因为以前在乡下打兔子的关系，我的枪法很好，所以成了一名狙击手。每次的任务都是特殊的，和大多数士兵不同的。有一次，同是狙击手的伊万问我要不要去看看别人是怎么打仗的，我很好奇，想见识一下，就点头了。

那或许才是战争吧，火炮、枪弹的声音让人成了聋子，伊万就算贴在我的耳边喊话我也听不清几个单词，弹片四溅，到处都是燃着的物体，灰色的烟尘弥漫根本看不清前方，不时的震动若不是匍匐在地是绝对站不稳的。指战员一声令下，所有的士兵冲锋，端着枪直挺挺地冲了上去，连敌人在哪里都还没看清便直直地倒了下去，跟在后面的伙伴便捡起他的枪继续往前冲，不能后退，后面是自己人的枪口，与敌人一样的无情。

很快，那些年轻的小伙子都成了地上死气沉沉的尸体，一层叠一层，我们的和敌人的混在一起，没有人收尸。

整个过程，我们都是躲在隐蔽的地点看完的。为了不暴露位置，伊万几次按住我的枪口，不许我对那些可怜的士兵们进行支援。

在战场上，人命不是对等的。一个狙击手，比这么多士兵的性命的价值要高。我不明白什么战术战略，但为什么都是人，却有这么多不同？为什么有些人就可以在后面说这说那，有的人就必须往前冲送死？我想不明白。

伊万安慰我说他们都是英雄，祖国会记住他们的。

我们待的地方因为德国鬼子的进攻而被隔离了，和其他地方的同志联络不便，也不知道外面成了什么样子。这样的情况持续了一个多月，每天重复不断的炮火声和机枪声让我忘记了时间的流逝，仿佛永远都要处在这种该死的环境中。我的脾气越来越暴躁，总是想冲出去，当然，在两个冲出去的同志倒在离掩体不过一两米的地方的时候我就放弃了冲出去的行动，但这个念头总是在不断折磨着我，诱惑着我。

上帝啊，我到底还要在这个鬼地方困多久？

我每天进行着没有答案的祈祷，直到有一天伊万从那台被德国鬼子丢弃的半坏的电台里鼓捣出了冲锋日期的通知。

天呐，这个人是天才，他什么都会！虽然每次我这么称赞他之后他总是略带羞涩地表示只是比别人多了些时间罢了。

那天晚上，我们都在尽力做着准备，一共五个人，谁也不知道能有几个人活下来，或许一个都没有。

“不管活着还是死去，你们都是苏联的英雄，人民的英雄，苏联会永远记得你们的。”

在准备冲出藏身处的时候，伊万这样安慰我们，他的笑容还是那么灿烂，仿佛前方不是生死未卜的战场而是辉煌的授奖会场。

“你真的相信我们会赢吗？”趁剩下几人不注意，我偷偷问伊万。

“我只知道，没有人民做不到的事，打不赢的仗。”他眨了眨眼。

当我们蹲在洞口，准备往外冲的时候，我问伊万：  
“你相信奇迹吗，伊万？”

他想张口，但是嘴又闭了，然后露出一个调皮的笑：“下次见面告诉你~”

然后，我被伊万推了出去，机枪的声音淹没了所有的话语。我们是朝着不同方向前进的，很快便看不清了彼此，我只能在心里默默祝他们好运了。

在那场异常惨烈的最后战役中我活了下来，只断了一条腿，命保住了。在战地医院，我遇到了另三个战友中的一个，据说有一个牺牲了，另一个和伊万则没有消息。

很快，我被送回了后方，在疗养院待了一阵便复员离开了。因为条件有限，我的腿虽然接上了却也接歪了，只好瘸着过一辈子了。

战后，我被安排到一个小部门去做个可有可无的小官，领着还算说得过去的薪水，每天负责些物资的发放管理，倒是和我原来做的差不多。但也没做多久，就被人写匿名信告了。我不明白为什么像我这样的小人物也会有人费心去写匿名信，但事实就是写了。我们的调查部门可真是神速，在我没有到场的情况下就替我做好了判决，等我知道消息的时候一并来的还有判决书和押送我走的官员。

我没什么可带的，几件衣服，还有些生活必需品。书是没有的，连笔记本都没有，我认字本就不多，加上据说我的匿名信中说我是写了什么危害社会主义的东西，就搞得我更不想碰这类东西了。

我被发往了一个偏远的小村庄，那还有好些境遇跟我差不多的人，有的甚至是夫妻都被发配来了。哦，当然，不叫发配，叫劳动改造，在荒芜的土地上开拓出美好的家园。

偏远也有偏远的好处，没人管，说话也自由，想要什么就自己弄，人不会这么容易就被自己困死的。

这样的生活过了很多年。不过今年，我的病熬不住了，那位曾经是医生的老人告诉我这个困扰了我好多年的肿瘤可能恶化了，千辛万苦我才批到了条子，可以进城去。结果进城那些医生告诉我肿瘤的情况很糟，要往列宁格勒、莫斯科这样的大城市转，托那位好心医生的福，我成功地转到了莫斯科。

到今天为止，我已经在这家医院赖了有两个月了，虽然肿瘤没有恶化，可我还是要继续和那些医生护士们周旋，让他们再让我住一阵，养好些体力再走，这样我在路上可以走得快些，省点钱，毕竟来回的路费都是我自掏腰包的。

我坐在医院前面的长凳上，晒着阳光，思索着晚上要怎么和那个新来的护士套近乎，眼睛盯着工人手里浇灌草地的皮管。这个时候，有个年轻人进入了我的视线，他的步伐很慢，像是故意的，也盯着那个工人，不知道有什么好看的。他的侧脸让我吓了一跳：浅亚麻色的头发有点卷，漂亮的紫色眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，英俊的相貌，大概在哪里都会受到姑娘们的欢迎。

伊万•弗拉基米耶维奇•布拉金斯基！

不，不可能的，过了这么多年，有谁可能一点都不变呢，这段时光甚至将我打磨成了另一个人。

下次见面告诉你~

我忽然想起了那个略带调皮的笑容，不禁脱口而出：  
“你相信奇迹吗，伊万？”

声音和记忆中那个年轻狙击手竟然天差地别，我头一次意识到了时间的可怕。

“请问，您刚才是在跟我说话吗？”

那名年轻人回过了头，我看到的当年伊万的那张脸，带着我没见过的迷惑和恍惚。

我忍不住点了点头，但仔细想想，八成是认错了人，那可能过了那么多年他还不衰老？而且，这个年轻人的身上更多的是过重的苦闷、阴郁而非乐观，同样漂亮的紫色眼睛里没有希望却满是猜忌。

“你和我认识的一个人很像，不过你不是他，”我笑着摇头，“他不管什么时候都会乐观地笑，你不是他。”

“那么我是什么样？”那名年轻人这样问。

“你的脸上满是阴霾，年轻人。虽然你也在笑，但是你的眼神中尽是疲惫和不信任。”

既然认错了人，也就没什么好说的了。在他眼里我肯定不会是个苏联英雄，而是个残疾的可怜人吧。

我站起身，向他点头道别，便离开了。

也许，应该找机会去查查伊万现在的情况？我不知道肿瘤还留给我多久的时间。不过毕竟上过战场，总会有所记录吧？谁会忘记苏联的英雄呢？

——完——


End file.
